Bubbles
by cyberwulf
Summary: Simon gets cute little hiccups when he drinks beer. Ema and Athena think it's adorable. Written for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme.


**Bubbles**

 **By Cyberwulf**

 **Rated T**

 **Summary:** Simon gets cute little hiccups when he drinks beer. Ema and Athena think it's adorable. Written for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme.

 _xxx_

Simon relaxed into the plush couch, sipping his drink contentedly. Work colleagues and courtroom foes alike mingled around him, some dancing to the cheesy music blasting from Klavier Gavin's stereo. He snorted into his cup as Apollo Justice gyrated past, his tie wrapped around his head like a bandanna. A moment later he scolded himself for laughing. Not everyone could hold their liquor with the discipline of a samurai.

"Heeey, you."

Detective Ema Skye plopped onto the seat next to him, reeking of booze, her expression decidedly glassy. "Y'havin' _fun?_ " Before Simon could answer, she continued. "You better! We – we did _so_ much work these past couple a' weeks. Great work. We totally deserve this."

She turned in her seat to gaze at the crowd around them, flopping into Simon as she did so.

"We are the best legal team," Skye slurred. She made a big circle with her cup, and Simon wondered in mild alarm just how full it was. "Aaaaaaall of us. Ev-even the fop over there."

She paused for another gulp of her drink, and Simon did the same. For the past fortnight, all three branches of the legal system had been involved in the dismantling of a billion dollar bootleg stuffed animal operation. Athena and Justice had exonerated an alleged seller of the bootleg toys, and in doing so had led the police and prosecution straight to the ringleaders. It was a win all round. Gavin had put together the victory party, and had broken out a stock of imported German beer to celebrate the occasion. Simon had spent most of his time since his arrival sitting on the couch, savouring the smooth taste of alcohol that hadn't been brewed in a toilet.

"Careful, Herr Samurai," Gavin had warned him earlier. "It may be stronger than you're used to."

It was advice he should have extended to Skye, judging by her lack of co-ordination and enunciation.

"Lana – Lana us' to say… they were the best legal team," Skye mumbled. "Till ev'rything went to shit –" She had another drink. "But – but we've been through _our_ shit, and – and we're jus' stronger than ever – _because_ of the shit!"

She slumped against Simon's shoulder again. Simon couldn't hold back a small smile at Skye's inebriated condition. It would take more than the five cups of beer he had had before he found himself in such a state. He _was_ feeling a little warm – enough to divest himself of his surcoat, and open the top button of his shirt – and admittedly, the room was slightly fuzzy at the edges. But otherwise, he was fully in control.

"*HIC.*"

Oh. Except for _that._ He held his breath and hoped Skye hadn't noticed.

He hoped in vain. She turned towards him, a frown of suspicion creasing her brow.

"Whuh – what did you just do?"

He answered too quickly.

"Noth-*HIC*!"

 _Damnation._ A ridiculous grin appeared on Skye's face. Simon started when she tapped him clumsily on the nose.

"You've had a _drink_ ," she teased in a sing-song voice.

" _I'-_ *HIC* _ve_ had a drink?" Simon spluttered.

Skye giggled. "Oh, wow." She rested her chin in her hands. "Iss like a little bat hiccup!" Before Simon could protest, she turned away from him, almost overbalancing as she did so.

"Hey! Hey, Athena!" she bawled over the music. Simon looked up wildly. He paled when Skye reached for Athena's hand and pulled her towards her. The young attorney tottered over – something Simon was less than happy about – and collapsed onto the couch beside him.

"Whaaat?" Athena asked petulantly. "I was _dancing!_ "

"Ssshhhhhh," Skye insisted. "Listen."

Simon cast dirty looks at both women as they settled in and waited. No. He refused to allow his own diaphragm to make him a target for mockery. This ended now. Simon took a deep breath and held it, counting to thirty while Skye gazed at him eagerly and Athena frowned in puzzlement. Then, slowly, he let the breath out.

There. Problem sol –

"*HIC*!"

Both women collapsed in fits of laughter. Simon glowered into his drink, hating the blush that was rising in his cheeks.

"Aw, he's going all red!" Athena cooed. She rested her head on his shoulder, a note of wonder entering her voice. "Simon! You're _drunk!_ "

Yet another instance of the pot calling the kettle black. Simon sat up straight, forcing Athena to move off his shoulder, and mustered as much of his Twisted Samurai persona as possible.

"I am not – *HIC* – drunk!"

The goofy grin that appeared on Athena's face was quickly matched by a similar expression on Skye's face.

"Thass _adorable_ ," Skye declared. "I mean he's not my type, but thass adorable."

 _Adorable?!_ This was the last straw. Simon scooted forward on the couch, about to get up and take himself, his hiccoughs and what remained of his dignity home. Athena chose that moment to clumsily drape her arm around his shoulder and bury her face in his neck.

"Drunky Simon," she mumbled happily. One of her legs managed to find its way over one of his. Before Simon could get over his surprise, Skye leaned into him from the other side and began to rub his stomach. Simon found himself sinking back into the couch cushions again, his indignation rapidly ebbing at the unexpected affection.

He didn't even try to stifle the next hiccough.

He felt Athena's laughter, and Skye's, their bodies shaking as they giggled.

"So _cute_ ," Athena slurred. Her breath tickled his neck, sending an entirely different kind of warmth through his veins. Simon took a sip of beer to steady himself.

"Yessss drink more," Skye said approvingly. "Hey, hey feel –" She fished for Athena's hand and pressed it against Simon's stomach, just in time for another hiccough. "Iss kicking!"

"Simon has a beer baby," Athena giggled.

Any objection he had to their behaviour was overruled by the sensation of two female hands on his middle and Athena almost purring into the crook of his neck. He reminded himself that both women were rather inebriated. In fact, perhaps it was best that he stay put – as long as their attention was on him, it would keep them from getting into trouble in their drunken states. Yes, it was his duty as a warrior and a gentle-

"*HIC!*"


End file.
